


Sympathy

by Rikudera



Series: Awakenings verse [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku tries to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy

He feels like he’s in the wake of almost, the space between everything he wants and everything he's ~~never~~ already gotten used to, with one part of him wanting to do nothing but leave and the other part of him wanting to do nothing but stay.

But it doesn't _matter_ what he wants because he _can't_ stay. Not when he still feels wrong, on the inside _and_ the outside. And Sora is fine, and Kairi is going to be safe now, and the two of them are so obviously in love with each other that him staying here is just going to mess things up again. And he's happy for them because they really deserve to be together after everything that's happened, but there's part of him that just _hurts_ because even if he didn't look like a monster right now, there's not going to be a place for him there, not in the way he aches to have one. He _knows_ that he can't listen to the part of him that's trying to pretend it hasn't been stung and bruised, though, because he knows far too well what kinds of things will inevitably happen if he does.

He has to walk away, he has to remove himself from the situation before someone gets hurt. And he knows who Sora thinks he is, and he doesn't think anything could hurt more than _that_ , until the point where he tries to walk away and Sora calls him by the name, confirming it out loud.

And _thanks_ him.

That last part is just too much because that's just the way Sora _is_ , and suddenly he has something caught in his throat. He needs to walk away, he needs to make a portal, he needs to ask Mickey for a way to keep him separated, anything to _leave_. And it's every single part of him now that wants to get away; the parts that're ashamed, that're guilty, that're trying to hold themselves together because he'll never be to them what he wants to be and he'll never tell them exactly what they are to him.

But then Kairi stops him, says his real name out loud, and he's not sure if Sora believes her. He tries to deny it, desperately hoping that he's the only one who can hear the infinitesimal waver in his voice. She convinces Sora enough to get him to walk closer, puts their hands together, and does... _something_ that lets them all finally look at each other as they really, truly are.

And then Sora _recognizes_ him.

"It's Riku, Riku's here..." And he doesn't think either of them will _ever_ willingly let him leave now, and that might actually be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Sympathy” by The Goo Goo Dolls and "Lincoln Avenue" by Train.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, wayya.


End file.
